The Blue Dragon Parade
by TotalCitron
Summary: Kate goes for a little spa visit but somehow Tony finds an excuse to turn up...much to Kate's dismay, Tony, on the other hand, is quite enjoying the experience. T/K


**A TATE fic – of course (they're the best), Kate has a spa appointment and Tony decides to make a little 'accidental' interruption. Hope you like. This idea came to me when I was having my face massaged/made up at a daughters/mums thing. (BTW, the name of the spa: The Blue Dragon Parade, I made up, so don't go looking for it – plus, I didn't know where to put it so I just said 'just outside the city' because I don't live in the US and they do so what would I know?)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it – wish I did, and even if I could I'm only 13 so they wouldn't let me. Stupid age, stupid numbers.**

As Kate speedily typed away at her keyboard, Tony noticed the bright smile that she wore. It was like a million white pearls dancing in the moonlight. Kate let out a happy sigh, "Finally, finished."

She collected her things and headed towards the door, Tony only to stop her in her path, 'Why are you so happy."

"Why not."

Tony followed her into the elevator, he had finished ages ago but he enjoyed watching Kate and finishing before her would really annoy her and get rid of her outstanding smile, "Really, why are you so happy."

Kate was obviously in a good mood, because she gave in quite easily, "I'm going to a spa today – you know the one just outside the city, The Blue Dragon Parade."

"Yeah, 'cause I know all the spas, Kate," Tony replied sarcastically, even though he knew he had driven his sister there once.

The elevator came to a stop and they were outside the car park, "Bye Kate, have fun at your spa thing."

"Will do," Kate span round and fluttered her hand, which was a wave.

As Kate drove off a large smile spread across Tony's face, he slyly looked down at the sketch book he had under his coat – Kate hadn't even seen him take it, but now this gave him an excuse to go and interrupt her little spa date.

Kate lay with her front on the soft leather of the massage table, her face fixed through the oval hole – it was so relaxing. The quaint Chinese melody playing in the background and the oils against her skin, this was the life.

Tony pulled up outside the spa, The Blue Dragon Parade Spa, was in big calligraphic letters outside on the banner. Tony pushed the door open and entered – it was a calming ambience, with the music and the chamomile scents that lingered in the air, the only dilemma was, where's Kate? He walked over to the receptionist's desk where a lady came to greet him. Tony spoke first, "Um, do you happen to know a Kate, Kate Todd?"

The lady did, as a smile appeared on her face, "She's my close friend."

"Can I see her," Tony continued.

"Are you a boyfriend," the lady questioned.

Tony pondered on whether or not to lie, but as the thought ticked through his head he said, "Yes."

He felt the adrenaline surge through his body as the lady led him to where Kate was, "She's in there, Sandy – her masseuse, will be back in a second, but she has just gone out."

"Even better," Tony whispered.

He pulled the door open and entered, he saw a bare-backed Kate lying on the table, with only a towel to cover her, a grin spread across his face, "Hi Kate?"

Kate recognised the man's voice and immediately screamed, "Tony!"

"Nice to see you too – definitely," Tony responded, still eyeing her.

"How did you get in, I told her only close friends or… you said that you were my boyfriend," Kate retorted.

Tony nodded, although she couldn't see him. Kate sighed, "Get out you perv, now!"

"I actually came to tell you something," Tony replied, realizing that he was going to be thrown out, he held out the sketch pad then placed it on the side, "It's your sketch pad."

"Thanks, but go," she lost her patience.

"Okay but one last thing – I never thought I could say that I've seen Kate Todd naked," Tony grinned.

"I've got a towel on Tony," Kate pointed out.

"Not in my head."

"Ugh, I can't believe you," and Kate waved her arms around trying to hit him but he just stood back.

"Don't worry Kate, I know it's hard trying to keep your hands off me."

Kate immediately stopped flapping and held her hands by her sides, "Leave."

So Tony left, after deciding that he had tortured Kate enough.

The next day was awkward between Kate and Tony, until he finally broke the silence – but maybe it was best unbroken, "You know Kate, I saw your butt."

"You so did not," she glared at him across the bullpen.

"So did, the towel was practically see-through…you're hot," Tony's reply was taken surprisingly well by Kate.

"Thanks. Am I?"

Tony came up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders, he waited until he felt the shiver that ran down her spine pass until he whispered into he ear, "Very."

She smiled, that smile he craved – and Tony smiled that smile she craved. She looked up at him, "See me after."

Tony waited outside the working day in his car, for Kate. It had been almost 1 hour and he was beginning to doubt her when she turned up, "Thanks for waiting."

Tony let out a huge sigh, "Thanks for coming. You had something to say."

"Kinda," Kate replied and she reached over and pulled him into a kiss – hesitating at first but when she felt him kiss back, deepening it. Kate added, "You know I saw you steal my book and I wouldn't have told you where I was going if I didn't want you to come."

"You're only saying that because it worked out," Tony smiled into another small kiss.

"It worked out?"

"Yep – but you have to tell Gibbs," Tony answered.

"Why me?"

Tony brought his hand to his chin, "Well, ladies first and I saw the picture of me in your sketch book. You owe me."

They smiled, "Fine – but only because it's you."


End file.
